


Eyes

by madnessfk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Глаза](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150340) by madnessfk. 



All the houses are dreadful at nights. Everything is creepy at nights. You`re lying in a bed at night, and dread is all around you. If accidentally you open your eyes, the dread hides behind a wardrobe or under the bed, because the dread is a playful bitch, you`ll never notice it, but you will always fell it`s presence.

It`s a part of a human nature. People tend to feel the dread. It`s something that was inside of them since those ancient times when humanity was hiding in caves and praying to gods of rain and sun. The dread lives in the night; night terrifies people. To defeat if, people found a way to create fire, but fire wasn`t enough, fire only made shadows creepier, so people made up electric lamps. Then other people made up electricity bills: nights scared them as well, but poverty scared them even more, and now lamps don`t really help as well. Even if you turn the lights on in your room and wait for the dawn, the dread will still be there wherever you left the darkness be, and it will scratch on your door and try to get into the gaps. The fear of the darkness in the most natural fear of humanity. All the history of humanity is a fight against the night. All the houses are dreadful at nights, and Stan have seen a lot of houses. Motels are dreadful because it`s never silent in there, there`s always some noise which origin you can never even guess: somebody`s dropping something and it`s rolling all over the floor, somebody`s drunk and trying to open the door, somebody`s talking way too loud, somebody`s child is crying, and cars, cars passing by the window with its lights reaching into the room through ajar curtains, but this kind of light is dangerous, this is how the darkness teases you. For some reason, Stan always felt, whenever the lights swooshed outside, that if he opens his eyes, he`ll find something horrible in the corner of a room just sitting there and waiting. Rent rooms are dreadful because of how full of unfamiliar things and silence they are, but you can always hear steps at night as neighbors go to the bathroom or outside for a cigarette, you hear it very clearly, and you always feels like they are going right to your doors. Sometimes that unbearable silence kept Stan awake at nights; it clogged his ears and made every blanket movement sound incredibly loud. And, although technically it not a house, cars are pretty dreadful to sleep in as well, because you can wake up any second and see something outside, and you`re lucky if that`s just a cop checking on a lonely car parked on a roadside.

All the history of humanity is a fight against the night.

Mystery Shack seemed dreadful just for the first hundred times. It wasn`t really Mystery Shack back then, it was “Ford`s house”, which made it even more dreadful, but the thing that made it the most dreadful place for Stan to sleep were the eyes. The eyes are almost invisible in the dark, but Stan knows they`re somewhere in there, watching from every shelf and every wall, always watching. On night one hundred and one Stan started to cover them, started to hide all the statues of that stupid pyramid — triangular, what was it anyway? — in closets, but eyes still stayed inside the shack. They stayed and they watched through darkness and walls, and, whenever Stan felt somebody`s gaze on his back even though he was alone, he knew it`s the eyes. Sometimes he couldn`t sleep because of them. Sometimes he couldn`t sleep because of the other reasons.

(Have you come to steal my eyes?  
No, keep your damn eyes, keep all of them and leave me alone, stop asking, stop asking, okay?)

All the houses are dreadful at nights except for the one house from his past that seems now so far, so unreal, although Stan remembers every small detail of it. It was the house where floorboards squeaked under his feet, and rooms smelled of fragrance that dropped ash on a table every time a wind blown. It was the house where dad looked at him with disappointment or didn`t look at him at all, and Stan didn`t know which was worse. It was the house where Ford climbed into his bed in the middle of a night awoken by nightmares or disturbed by the darkness.

All the history of humanity is a fight against the night. When fire and lamps don`t help, people cuddle together, hoping it will be harder for the dread to get them this way. So they cuddled, Stan and Ford, and Stan didn`t mind it at all. And sometimes they just lied there, sometimes simply hugging each other, sometimes hugs slowly turning into kisses, and the darkness wasn`t that scary anymore. From of a terrifying under-the-bed monster darkness changed into something nice and safe, into something they could hide in. Nobody could find them in the dark, not school bullies, not even their disappointed dad. Stan remembers how he used to kiss Ford, how he tried to look at his face in the dark, to look into his eyes.

(Have you come to steal my eyes?  
No, keep your damn eyes, I don`t need them, I don`t, just shut the fuck up, okay, shut up, please, stop asking me that).

There`s nothing apart from the eyes in the dark now. Eyes are watching through darkness and walls, always watching, watching close and dreadfully. Stan hates those eyes and that darkness they hid in. He wants to stab every single one of them, but he can`t. They are just some stupid drawings on the walls. Stupid, stupid drawings he can`t wash off neither with water nor with soap. Stan hates those dreadful eyes.

All the history of humanity is a fight against the night, and Stan has lost it completely. He lost so many years ago; he lost the first time he stepped into this damn house.

He lost, because every time he turns his back, the eyes blink.


End file.
